tdprofandomcom-20200214-history
Ella
Ella, labeled The Fairytale Princess, was a contestant on Total Drama Wild West, as a member of the Poisonous Pythons. Ella returns to the show in Total Drama Ridonculous Race, along with her friend Tammy as The Larpers. Personality Ella is a songbird with a personality as angelic as her singing voice. She is highly enthusiastic and enjoys expressing her emotions through music and dance, even when the time isn't appropriate. She was a huge fan of Total Drama World Tour and reveals in her audition tape that she got herself banned from her local mall for singing the season's musical numbers. Her voice is hypnotic to the fauna of Pahkitew Island; they love her and she loves them right back. It seems the only thing that could break her happiness is mistreatment of her animal friends or being rejected. Ella also has her head permanently up in the clouds, as she is oblivious to the other contestants' annoyance of her incessant singing, though most of them hold nothing against her as a person. She is almost constantly in a great mood and is open to doing whatever it takes to cheer somebody up. ''Total Drama Wild West'' As soon as Ella is introduced to Total Drama Wild West, she is shown to be a very kind-hearted girl, who has a love for singing. Despite her peaceful nature, she still develops some enemies in the form of Chris, Courtney and Sugar, who hate her for her singing and her sunny disposition. Ella is also shown to have a close connection with the many animals on the desert, such as a few snakes helping her decide on some of the supplies her team need for the challenge. This aided in her teams victory in the first episode. Because of Ella's sunny and bubbly attitude, she forms many friendships with people on her team, especially with Ezekiel, Katie and Sierra. However, many other contestants dislike this of Ella, which escalates her conflict with Chris and Sugar deeply, as Sugar believing her "princess" persona to be fake, and thinks Ella is trying to upstage her. Ella's singing also becomes an increased annoyance to her team-mates, where it is often a constant hindrance in challenges. An instant of this is where Ella takes to long to complete a part of the challenge because of her singing. However, her singing was useful during the challenge in Dancing With Cowboys, where she ultimately wins her part of the challenge. However, her team get more fed-up with her singing over time, and try to get her to stop without hurting her feelings. In Western Tough for the Polocrossie, her relationship with Sugar has yet to improve, although she remains completely oblivious to this fact. Ella continues trying to reach out to Sugar, but every one of her attempts end up getting rejected, and Sugar only grows to hate her more. This also begins to iritate the stragetic contestants such as Heather and Scott, who have also started to gain a dislike in Ella's ways. Ella persistently continues her attempts to befriend her teammates in The Root'nous Toot'nous Ludicrous, now aware that her teammates are not fond of her singing, she begins to stop her singing, and rather recites poems instead, believing that this will help her relationship with her teammates more, but she still has little success. After she had a poorly performance in all the episodes and her constant singing Ella found herself threatened, due to this she starts to bond with Ezekiel and her teammates. She doesn't takes part in the challenge and the Pythons lose again. Jo and Scott have started to have enough of Ella, and votes her off at the elimination ceremony, along with Ezekiel. While Ella knowing that she is on the chopping block votes off Ezekiel with Heather, Katie and Sugar. In shocking twist. Chris declares that its a double elimination and declares both Ella and Ezekiel eliminated, stating that he had also had enough of Ella's antics throughout the season, pushing both Ella and Ezekiel onto the Horse of Shame. Ella does return in Aftermath: The Unlimited, along with all the eliminated contestants. Ella isn't seen competing in the challenge, however it can be seen that she is rooting for Lindsay to win the season. In the finale, Ella isn't too pleased with the final two being Duncan and Scott, but does cheer for Duncan when he wins over Scott. Total Drama Around the World Total Drama Ridonculous Race Appearences Trivia Gallery See Also